Blood And Steel: The Wade and Justin Story
by Animal Luvr 4 Life
Summary: The spin-off of Bloody Legacy, this is the story of Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel. Everything from how they met to how they began their life of crime together will be mentioned here. There will be guest appearances from Heath Slater and others as well.
1. Vampires In Durban

A/N: Even though he wasn't supposed to be mentioned in the story just yet, Heath Slater graces us with his presence—and what a monster he is...read and enjoy!

Chapter 1- Vampires In Durban

**Intro: Durban, 2446**

As the young woman began to dress for a night out, two dark figures watched at her in the darkness that surrounded them.

Martine de Wees had been planning to meet up with some old schoolmates that she hadn't seen in years on this particular evening.

She was preparing to leave her apartment in Chatsworth to meet them at a nightclub in Cape Town and then to another in Pietermaritzburg—until her phone rang.

"Hey, chica," her friend Jennifer called from her car. "Are you coming down?"

"Coming now," Martine said. "Give me a minute to get down there. Hold your horses, Jen."

"Okay," Jennifer said, hanging up her cell phone.

Neither Martine nor Jennifer realized that someone was watching them.

From their perch in a nearby tree, Paul Lloyd Jr, also known as Justin Gabriel, and Heath Miller, who was known as Heath Slater, watched Martine as she got ready for her fun-filled evening.

_ I wonder what you taste like_, Justin thought. _Maybe I should taste the both of you and see which one's better._

_ They both look good. God, let's tag team and take them both_, Heath murmured.

"God," Jennifer muttered. "I can't believe she is taking this long."

"Sure you can," two voices said.

Jennifer whirled around. "Who said that?"

"We did," both Heath and Justin replied.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Jennifer asked.

"No, but you will," came the reply.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to be friendly."

Jennifer was getting angry. "Get out of my car."

"Nope. I'm going to let you out of _your_ car," Justin growled, baring his fangs at the frightened girl.

"What he said," Heath added.

"No!" she shouted.

"Oh, yes," Justin said. "Look into my eyes, pretty girl. I'm hungry, and you have what I need."

"Please don't kill me," the girl begged. "Please."

"I don't know," Justin murmured. "What do you think, Heath?"

"Well," Heath began. "I think we should kill her. And then go after her friend. But let them go to wherever they're planning on going first."

"Hmph," Justin muttered. "I don't like that idea. I'd rather kill her and her friend now. Then we could assume their identities and worry about their bodies being found later."

Heath grimaced at the thought of shifting. "I haven't shifted in years. I dunno bout that."

"Neither have I," Justin said. "But we can try."

"Well, here goes," Heath said. "Let's see, maybe I can do it."

"Wow," Justin said. "That's insane. My turn."

Heath let out a sigh. "What were we freaking out over? We look fabulous."

They shifted back into their rightful forms.

Jennifer, who was completely freaked out, stared at them. "That was scary. Are you demons or something?"

"More like something," Heath replied.

"I don't care. Get out of my car. And take your American friend," Jennifer hissed. "Martine's coming down now."

"Okay, okay," Justin said. "We're leaving. Come on, Heath."

"How did you know I was American?" Heath asked.

"I just know," Jennifer replied. "See you in hell, bastards."

"Hell," Heath complained, climbing out of the car. "And it was just getting to the good part."

"Don't worry," Justin said. "We'll get them."

Meanwhile, Martine got into the car. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go meet up with the others."

"Perfect."

Justin and Heath looked at the car as it drove off. Exchanging glances, they got into their own car and headed for Cape Town.

About an hour later, Martine and Jennifer arrived in Cape Town. Driving down the main road, they finally arrived at the nightclub where they met the others.

"My God," Luisa moaned. "It's about time you two got here."

"Don't know why you're complaining, Lu," Martine said. "Not all of us live in Johannesburg and drive like maniacs to Cape Town on a Friday night."

Luisa laughed. "You are a gem, Jen. How was the drive from Morningside to Chatsworth, all 20 minutes of it?"

"LONG," Jennifer complained. "She takes forever to get ready."

"I didn't know what to wear," Martine grumbled.

"Sheesh," Angeline said. "What you have on is awesome."

"Thanks, just something I threw on," Martine said.

"Not a problem," Angeline said.

"Anyway," Jennifer said. "Let's get some drinks."

They called a waiter over to order their drinks. "Ready to order?"

"Yes," Jennifer replied, looking up at the waiter. "We'll have a round of—."

"Why'd you stop ordering?" Luisa asked.

"Nothing," Jennifer replied. "We'll have a bottle of Malibu and six glasses, please."

_I think she recognized me_, Justin murmured.

_I wouldn't be so surprised_, Heath replied.

_Doesn't matter_, Justin hissed. _We said we would get her—and her friend too._

_ Yeah, but now there are four others_, Heath reminded him.

_It's fine_, Justin said. _We don't need them. I have to take their drink order. You can start making them._

_ Got it._

They closed off the connection and continued their watch on the girls.

"What the hell?" Angeline asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I think I did," Jennifer replied.

"Do you know the waiter?" Luisa asked.

"I thought I did," Jennifer said.

"Anyway," Martine sighed. "We came to have a fun-filled evening. Let's do that."

Heath was still muttering under his breath as Justin walked up to him.

"Here," he said. "Take their drinks. We've got to get Martine away from them."

"Don't worry yourself so," Justin said. "We'll figure it out. Let them have their fun."

Two hours later, the girls headed into their cars and were off for even more fun in Pietermaritzburg.

They had no idea they were being followed.


	2. Followed

Chapter 2- Followed

The night went on, and Jennifer tried to shut out the events of the past few hours.

Justin and Heath stuck to their word. They planned to follow her, Martine, and their friends all over South Africa if they had to do so.

As the friends drove on to Pietermaritzburg, Jennifer kept looking over her shoulder. She was more than terrified at what would happen next if they did meet up with the group.

Meanwhile, Justin was just finishing his meal for the evening. "Quite freaking delightful."

"Sounds like it was," Heath replied. He had just started his own meal. "Glad we decided to eat before we go anywhere."

"I think we should just kill them all," Justin growled. "No witnesses to see anything."

I'm with you," Heath replied. "Then we should change the rules on this one. Let's kill them all. Three for you, three for me."

"I'm liking that idea," Justin said. "Let's do it."

They cleaned themselves off, drank some water, and changed into a fresh set of clothes. When they were done, they headed out to Pietermaritzburg.

Meanwhile, the girls arrived in Pietermaritzburg—and headed directly to the 9Bar.

"And you keep looking over your shoulder why?" Luisa asked.

"Because I have a feeling that someone's watching us," Jennifer said.

"You need to calm down and have another drink," Luisa said. "Whoever you saw in Cape Town isn't going to be here in Pietermaritzburg. There's no way that would be possible."

_That's what you think,_ Heath thought, opening a connection with Justin as they drove.

_I can't wait to get rid of that talkative one,_ Justin grumbled.

_Calm down, Paul,_ Heath chastised him. _We'll be there soon._

"I'm irritated," Justin yelled. "That Luisa is such a chatterbox."

"Why?" Heath asked.

"She's always so talkative. Is this why you want to kill her first?" Justin muttered.

"Yeah, of course," Heath snickered. "I bet you could get some of her chattiness in your system."

Justin huffed. "As if."

"Who says 'as if' anymore?" Heath laughed.

"Just me," Justin replied. "Where are they? Do you see anything?"

Heath smiled. His visions were quite clear after a good feeding.

"They're at the 9Bar in Pietermaritzburg. I do like that place. Lots of blood everywhere and not enough places to drink it."

Justin smiled. "Ah, wonderful—I do like that place."

"Good. Then we'll go there and then hit Crowded House or Cliffy's," Heath promised.

"Crowded House. That's got the best music ever," Justin replied.

"True. But let's get to 9Bar first. We have work to do," Heath reminded him.

"Okay! I was just saying," Justin muttered.

"I know, but we have stuff to do first—then we can have fun."

"Of course."

They finally got to Pietermaritzburg, and quickly headed for the 9Bar. Once inside, Heath scanned the club for their intended victims before they headed to the VIP booths.

"There—right there," Justin said. "They're at the middle table, before the dance floor."

He was right—they were right in front of them.

"Let's go a bit closer," Justin murmured. "I like the idea of being close enough."

Jennifer was having such a good time with her drink, she didn't notice them inching in on her and the others.

"And so," Martine was saying. "I think we need to do this more often. I'm having so much fun."

"I agree," Luisa said.

"As do we," Jennifer, Angeline, Kristina, and Mercedes laughed.

"Ick," Heath hissed. "Their smell is too intoxicating. I can't concentrate."

"Oh, do suck it up," Justin growled.

"I can try," Heath muttered.

"Good. Don't mess things up for us," Justin warned. "Or I will kill you myself."

"Don't be dramatic," Heath hissed.

"Shut it. Here they come."

They averted their attention to Mercedes, who was carrying a tray of drinks to their table.

"Well, well, well," Justin murmured. "She has to be the first one. I think she'll make a tasty appetizer."

"I agree. Lure her somewhere," Heath said.

"Where, motherfucker? The bathrooms?" Justin growled.

"Perfect!"

"Oh, all right," Justin grumbled. "The bathrooms it is."

"Can we not argue?" Heath retorted. "No, not the bathrooms—up to our private booth Just do it. I'll wait up there for her."

"Here goes."

_Listen to me, girls. Go up to the VIP area. You'll find me and my friend there. _

Jennifer began to get up. "Let's go up to the VIP section."

"Why?" Angeline asked.

"There are some hot guys up there," Mercedes said.

"Cool," Luisa said. "Let's go."

"Wow," Kristina snickered. "I think I'm woman enough for whoever these guys are."

They headed up the stairs. When they arrived at the second private booth, they pulled back the curtain and walked in.

"Ladies," Heath said. "Come on in."

Justin shuffled in behind them. "Lovely of you to come. Take a seat."

Once the six women sat down, Heath began to hypnotize them, one by one. "This will only take a second. Relax."

They remained in their seats. Not one of them moved a muscle.

"Good," Justin whispered. "I did so good."

"You did," Heath replied.

"Anyway," Justin said, taking over where Heath left off. "Just keep calm. Drink your drinks, we have more coming."

"Okay," Jennifer said.

"Remember when we said we'd catch up with you, Jen?" Heath whispered in her ear.

"Yes," Jennifer replied. "So you did."

"Do you know what we're going to do now?" Justin asked, moving toward Luisa.

"No," Luisa replied.

"Mercedes?" Heath said.

"No."

"Angeline?" Justin whispered.

"You're going to kill us," she said.

"How blunt and to the point," Heath replied, a smile on his face.

"She is, isn't she?" Justin said, leaning toward him. "Kiss me, darling—for you are the smartest person I know."

"I know," Heath replied, kissing Justin—no doubt right in front of the entranced women, then snapped his fingers, bringing the girls out of their trance.

"Are they going to do each other right in front of us?" Luisa asked.

"I bet," Jennifer muttered.

"Oh, my," Mercedes said. "What?"

Heath and Justin broke off their kiss. "Oh dear, what have we here?"

"Nothing," Mercedes said.

"Oh, really?" Justin said, grabbing her by the wrists. "Care to say that again?"

"Leave her alone," Jennifer yelled.

Heath yanked her by the hair. "Stay out of it."

Everyone began yelling and shouting at Heath and Justin.

"Come on, girls. We're outta here," Martine yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Justin roared. "None of you are going anywhere."

Luisa began yanking at the curtains, which suddenly turned black. "Damnit, let loose already!"

Heath grabbed her by the hair. "Originally, it should have been Mercedes who went first, but you'll do."

Luisa was stunned. "What—?"

She never finished that sentence. Heath bared his fangs, sinking them into her throat.

Justin grabbed Mercedes and followed suit, his fangs digging into her throat as well.

Jennifer, Martine, Angeline, and Kristina began screaming.

"Such a shame no one can hear them," Justin murmured, his eyes changing color.

"True," Heath replied, wiping blood off his lip. "That was good. Want some more?"

"Definitely," Justin growled.

"Me too," Heath said. "Which one do you want?"


	3. The Missing

Chapter 3- The Missing

The four girls were still screaming when Heath and Justin advanced on them.

"As if we were going to let you go," Justin laughed.

"Why? Why did you kill our friends?" Martine asked.

"They were freaking delicious," Heath murmured, picking at his teeth.

"Sit. All of you," Justin ordered.

The girls sat down.

"Now," Heath began. "We're going to take a little ride. Okay?"

The girls shook their heads—if they didn't comply, they would be more than dead.

"Where are we taking them?" Justin asked.

"Somewhere that isn't disturbed by anyone," Heath replied.

"That's easy. The desert," Justin snickered.

"Of course! No one will hear their screams or even attempt to help them," Heath smiled.

"Am I on a roll or what?" Justin replied.

"You sure as hell are," Heath said. "But what to do with these four?"

"Leave them there?" Justin joked.

"I guess that could work," Heath said. "But I have a better idea."

"Let me guess," Justin muttered, "we'll take them back to our place and massacre them there instead?"

"You're the one who wants to fuck them," Heath argued.

"True," Justin replied. "But I guess our place would work. It's a bit quiet there anyway. Not like anyone's been put in the dungeons yet."

"Dungeons?" Martine asked.

"I know who these two are," Angeline said. "Paul Lloyd Jr and Heath Miller, aka Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. They're on every wanted list in the States and South Africa for a string of murders between West Virginia and Cape Town."

"And that's another reason why we should kill you, Angeline," Heath growled, a frown on his face.

"You know way too much for your own good," Justin hissed.

"We should put an end to that," Heath said.

"Definitely," Justin added.

"So," Martine said, "what are you waiting for? Fucking kill us already."

Heath and Justin looked at each other. "Is she serious?"

"I am," Martine continued. "Kill us."

Jennifer spoke up. "She didn't mean it. Don't hurt us."

Heath sighed.

This was going to be a LONG night.

Justin, on the other hand, started the car. "To our place it is."

About an hour later, the group arrived at a huge house in the middle of Cape Town.

"Where are we?" Angeline asked.

"Welcome to the Haus of Pain," Heath replied.

"Where people's nightmares become reality," Justin said. "And trust us, your nightmares will come true tonight."

"Let us go, we won't tell anyone anything," Kristina said. "Please."

"That's not an option," Heath snickered.

"Nope, not going to happen," Justin said. "Get out of the car. Now."

When the girls got out of the car, Heath ushered them into the house. Turning on the CD player in the living room, he began to dance to whatever was playing

"Why are we here?" Kristina shrieked.

"Because," Heath began, "you obviously shouldn't be alive after we killed the other two."

"And," Justin continued, "you shouldn't be alive after dealing with us."

"Fuck you and die," Kristina shouted.

"Ah, but that's the good part," Justin said. "We don't die. Our parents have, but Heath and I will keep on going."

"What are you saying?" Martine asked.

"Vampires, Martine. Vampires," Jennifer said. "Remember the stories we heard about these two?"

Heath looked stunned. "And what exactly did you hear?"

"That you two were born this way. The only generation of your families—and you were born with a blood fixation and fangs."

"Okay, enough talk," Justin growled. "Let's eat."

"Calm yourself, J," Heath whispered. "It's not good to be aggressive towards your food."

"Like hell it's not," Justin hissed, grabbing Martine by her throat. "I'm ending this now."

"What're you going to do? Kill me?" she spluttered.

Justin let out another growl and sank his fangs into her neck. "Much better."

Heath was stunned. "On that note, I too will have something else to eat."

Kristina stood in front of him. "Take me."

"My pleasure," Heath snarled, snapping her neck as he fed.

While the bloodbath continued, Angeline and Jennifer decided to try to make a run for it.

They weren't so lucky, since Justin could sense them heading toward the door.

"Hm," he murmured. "Trying to leave the party so soon?"

"We just remembered," Jennifer said, "we have somewhere else we have to be. Run, Angie!"

Heath dropped Kristina's lifeless body on the floor and appeared behind them. "What's the problem?"

"Trying to escape," Justin said.

"Aw, too bad you weren't going to stay for a glass of wine," Heath murmured. "We kill them now, Justin."

Justin's eyes began to glow. "I think that is in order. Goodbye, girls."

After that, there was nothing but silence.

"Bet you it's going to be on the news now, eh?" Heath asked.

"Probably, but there wouldn't be witnesses," Justin winked.

"True," Heath said. "I'm not surprised about that."


	4. News Stories

A/N: Wade begins to make an appearance in the story starting now. He uses his real name until it's discovered that he goes by another name—and the girl he kidnaps knows it!

And yes, both Heath and Wade speak Afrikaans in the story, even though in reality, I'm sure they couldn't, even with Justin teaching them, lol.

Remember, I don't own any of the WWE superstars I use in my work. I only own my OC's.

Read and review!

Chapter 4- News Stories

**Cape Town, South Africa**

Just as they predicted, the story of the six missing girls wound up on the local news.

And all Heath could do was smile.

Justin, on the other hand, was furious. "They didn't get my good side."

"And that's a problem why?" Heath asked.

"No problem," Justin replied. "I felt like complaining."

"Shh! The news is on," Heath hissed.

"Oh, goody," Justin said. "Let's see what they've got to say."

Heath turned the volume up. "Now shush."

_"This just in. The bodies of the six young women who were reported missing from the 9Bar in Pietermaritzburg were discovered near a beach in Johannesburg, their bodies drained of blood. Martine de Wees, 27, Kristina van der Waal,29, Angeline ver Kraal, 30, Jennifer de Nulse, 30, Luisa Marchigal, 32, and Mercedes Ridgeway, also 32, were found by a local couple as they walked along the beach. The police were immediately alerted to the scene."_

"Wow," Justin said. "That's publicity. Wonder if we could get away with anything else?"

"Don't get carried away," Heath chastised.

"I'm not," Justin said. "Just saying."

"Sure you are," Heath smiled. "What's our next plan of action?"

"I think," Justin began, "we go hunt some more women."

"You're mad," Heath laughed. "I think we need to get some of these women to do our bidding."

"I may be mad," Justin said. "But I mean business. Hypnotize some of these women to do whatever we want, even pleasure us, before we kill them."

"I like that idea," Heath replied. "Sex and murder. Nice ring to it."

"Well then," Justin smiled. "What the fuck are we waiting for? Bring on the next set of girls."

**Manchester, England**

"Eh, bring me a beer," the Englishman at the bar murmured, his eyes on the girls dancing on the stage.

"Right away, sir," the bartender said, a smile on his face. "I could connect you with one of the girls. They'd eat you alive if they could."

The Englishman shook his head. "Then they would be feasting for a LONG time. There's too much of me for one day."

The bartender laughed again. "Which one you fancying then?"

"Her," the Englishman said, his eyes continuing to focus on the stage.

"Oh," the bartender smiled. "You mean Rachael. She is gorgeous."

"D'you reckon she'd be interested?"

"Maybe she will. She's had times where she has had to give a patron the boot. Be careful."

"I'm all the man she needs," the Englishman continued, slowly taking a knife out of his right boot and pointing it at the bartender.

The bartender immediately paled at the sight of the knife. "What the—?"

The Englishman smiled. "You were saying?"

"I'll talk to her. Just put that away."

"I'll talk to her myself. You've been useful, though," the Englishman said, plunging the knife into the frightened man's throat, which he wiped clean after stabbing him.

"Bastard," the man spluttered, slumping onto the ground.

"Then I guess I am," came the reply. "I'll be taking the girl, then."

Screams began to ring out. "The bartender! Someone's killed him!"

In the midst of all the confusion, the Englishman walked up to the stage and wrapped an arm around Rachael's midsection. "Come with me, and there won't be problems."

"Who are you?" the frightened dancer asked.

"Stu Bennett. And you must be the lovely Rachael Barron. The bartender, before he met his end, told me about you."

"Why am I coming with you?" Rachael asked.

"Do you want to be here when the cops come?"

"No."

"Then we'd best be going."

"Wait a minute," Rachael said. "You're the infamous Wade Barrett. I know who you are."

Grumbling, Wade shook his head. "Okay, so you know who I am. Now the question is do I kill you or keep you around?"

"Don't kill me," Rachael begged.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Wade growled at her. "You seem to know way too much for your own good."

Two hours later, Wade was on his way to South Africa. Before he left, he made sure to leave Rachael locked in the basement of his Wimbledon mansion—and left specific instructions with his household staff to make sure she was fed and taken care of.

"Would've been too risky if I took her back to Manchester," he muttered.

**Cape Town, South Africa**

"Where to this evening?" Heath asked. He had been itching to go somewhere for the last couple of hours.

"Johannesburg," Justin remarked. "Something about that part of Gauteng makes me want to have some fun there."

"Gauteng? Again?" Heath muttered. "Hate to remind you, but we just dumped six bodies over there. I don't feel like going there."

Justin began muttering something in his native Afrikaans. _"__Fucking hel. Dit is nie soos wat ons gevang het. Hoekom is jy bekommerd?"_

(Fucking hell. It's not like we got caught. Why are you so worried?)

Heath, who had been around Justin for as long as he could remember, glared at him and began to argue back in Afrikaans. _"__Ek is nie bekommerd nie. Ek weet nie wat die hel wat jy speel in die deur gaan terug in Gauteng so vinnig."_

(I'm not worried. I just don't know what you're the hell you're playing at by going back to Gauteng so soon.)

Justin began laughing. "Your Afrikaans is good. Wonder why we don't let you practice it more often?"

_"Omdat _(Because)_," _Heath began, "d_it is beter om te gebruik English rondom ons slagoffers."_

(It is better to use English around our victims.)

Justin chuckled. "I think you're becoming a South African by nature. You've come a long way since West Virginia."

"I don't miss Pineville at all, if that's what you're saying."

"It is what I'm saying. When is the last time you went there?"

"Six years ago. Went to see my mom."

Justin smiled. "The last time I saw your mom was when my mom went to spend time with her. I wonder if they still keep in touch?"

"They do," Heath replied. "They talk nearly every weekend."

"True. Maybe I should go see my own mother," Justin muttered. "I think she thinks I don't care."

"Ah, stop it," Heath chastised. "She knows you're busy. Which is why my mom keeps her company."

"Okay, so," Justin interrupted. "If you don't want to go to Johannesburg, where do you want to go? We can't hit up Pietermaritzburg again."

"I heard there's a nightclub in Bloemfontein that is by guestlist only. If we can get on that list, we can get a couple of meals in—maybe a bit of sex as well—while we're there."

Justin smiled. "_Kry ons op die lys. Nou." _(Get us on that list. Now.)

_"My plesier,"_ Heath replied. _"__Gedoen word en gedoen het." _(My pleasure. Done and done.)

A few hours later, the duo arrived in Bloemfontein—just as a Boeing 747-400 operated by British Airways landed at Tambo International Airport in Johannesburg.

"What's the name of this place?" Justin asked. "I never come to the City of Roses—not ever."

"Cool Runnings," Heath said.

"Like the movie?" Justin asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Hell yeah like the movie," Heath snickered. "I knew you'd find it funny."

"Names," the bouncer said.

"Should be under Miller—party of two," Heath replied.

"Miller. Miller—yes, here you are," the bouncer said. "Have fun."

"Trust me, we will," Justin replied. _"__Hier is 'n paar dollars vir jou moeite." _(Here's a few dollars for your trouble.)

The bouncer took the money and quickly pocketed it before anyone could see him do it.

"What do you think?" Heath asked.

"Nice," Justin replied.

No sooner did the two find their way to the VIP section, a limousine pulled up to the club.

"Now you're sure this is a cool spot?" Wade inquired of the driver.

"Of course, sir," the driver replied. "LOTS of women. Better than that one you locked away."

"I hope so," Wade replied.

"Trust me, sir. You'll have fun. I'll pick you up in a few hours," the driver said, running to open Wade's door.

"That is fine. I will see you in a few hours."

Once the driver left, the Englishman walked up to the bouncer. After giving his name and getting let through the doors, he walked up to the bar.

It didn't take long for Justin to notice the strapping gentleman approaching the bar.

"_Liewe God. Wie is dit warm stukkie van die man vleis?" _he wondered aloud. (Dear God. Who is that hot piece of man meat?)

"Where?" Heath asked.

"Over there, at the bar. He's gorgeous," Justin replied, his eyes turning glassy.

"I dunno," Heath murmured. "Maybe I should ask. He doesn't look as if he's from here, or anywhere in South Africa, for that matter. He might be from England. He looks it to me."

"Wherever he's from, I don't care. I'm going to make him mine," Justin replied.

"No. _We're_ going to make him _ours_," Heath said. "I'll go find out more about him. Pay for anything he wants tonight."

Justin smiled. "Will do."

Meanwhile, Wade was talking to the bartender on duty, a pretty girl who looked as if she were older than her nineteen years.

"So, pretty lady," he began, "what is your best drink?"

"Well, I make a pretty mean Bloody Mary," the girl replied.

"Then I'll have one of those," Wade said. "How much do I owe?"

Just then, Justin walked up to the bar. "Luci, make sure the gentleman doesn't pay for anything he drinks tonight, okay?"

"Paul?" the girl blinked. "How are you? Never seen you in here before."

"Yeah," Justin replied. "It was Heath's idea to come to B-Town tonight. You know me, I never come here."

"True," Luci said. "Have you met our friend from England? Stu Bennett, this is Paul Lloyd. Paul, this is Stu."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Wade murmured. "Who's your friend that you're sitting with?"

"Heath Miller. He's originally from the States, but he's been out here for the last few years," Justin explained. "Come, sit with us. Luci, keep the drinks coming. And Heath and I are going to have what Stu is having."

"Sounds good," Luci replied. "I'll keep them coming, as soon as Jacqui gets here."

"Fine by me. And give me a call sometime," Justin said.

"Will do. Nice meeting you, Stu."

"Likewise."

They went over to the booth Heath had reserved for the evening. As usual, Heath was nowhere to be seen.

_"__Waarskynlik gryp 'n snack voor ons dinge doen aan hierdie een,"_ Justin thought. (Probably grabbing a snack before we do things to this one.)

Meanwhile, Heath was in a secluded part of the bar, his fangs buried in the throat of one of the male dancers he had been seducing. "Refreshing, but not as satisfying as that one will be."

"Heath will be back," Justin said. "Probably went to the bathroom."

_"Dit is okay," _Wade replied. (It is okay.)

Justin was in shock. "You speak Afrikaans?"

"Yep. I have been visiting here since 2439, which gave me plenty of time to learn. I always stay in the same place when I visit," Wade replied.

"Amazing," Justin said. "I have never heard such a beautiful accent wrap around such a beautiful language."

Wade blushed. "I try."

Just then, Heath walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Heath."

"Stu. Nice to meet you," Wade replied, shaking Heath's hand.

"So, I hear you're British. Don't come across Brits in South Africa very often," Heath continued.

"Well, I'm here on vacation," Wade murmured. "And you certainly don't come across Americans often either, I suppose."

"How long you plan on staying?" Justin asked.

"A few months," Wade replied.

Heath and Justin exchanged looks. "Cool."

"Yep," Wade replied. "I needed to leave good old Manchester behind."

"Sounds like a plan," Justin said.

"Yeah," Heath agreed.

The trio continued to drink—well into the early morning.

"So, dude," Heath began, "where are you staying?"

"I have a vacation home in Johannesburg—so I'll be there," Wade replied.

"We've got a place in Cape Town," Justin explained. "If you want to party one day in Jo'burg, we'll come out there and chill."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What the fuck time is it?" Heath asked, yawning.

"5:00," Justin replied.

"Wow," Wade murmured. "My driver must be outside waiting."

"Tell him to go home and sleep," Justin said, a smile on his face. "We'll get you home."

"Fine by me," was all Wade could say.

"Good, then it's settled. Go tell him now," Heath said.

"Okay. I'll be back."

When he went outside, Heath turned to Justin. "I say we take him home with us and do everything in our power to keep him."

"He's strong, and I like them strong," Justin replied. "He'll do."

"Good. Maybe I should put something in this last drink," Heath added, taking a vial of green liquid out of his pocket.

"Hurry up," Justin said. "Do it."

As Heath finished pouring the last of the liquid into the Englishman's last Bloody Mary, Wade came running back inside. "We're good to go. Just have me back at a reasonable rate."

"Good. We're going to go now. Finish your drink first, though. Luci hates when people don't finish her BM's," Justin told him.

"Bloody good idea," Wade replied, finishing the drink in one gulp. "Absolutely delicious."

"What did you put in there?" Justin whispered.

"Just a potion I fixed up," Heath replied, a smile on his face.

"When will it start working?" Justin asked.

"Right about now," Heath said, looking over at Wade, who was now slumped over in his seat.

"Good Lord," Justin sighed. "This will be easier than I thought."

"Yeah," Heath murmured. "Let's get him into the car—and home."


	5. Seduction

A/N: So, to recap from the last chapter. Wade makes his way to South Africa after kidnapping Rachael, only to run into Heath and Justin, who become quite lustful over him and begin thirsting for his blood. As a result of that, they kidnap him and hold him captive—until he agrees to be the muscle behind their heinous deeds.

Read and review!

Chapter 5- Seduction

Heath and Justin made it home before the sun decided to rise. Once they reached Cape Town, they both let out a sigh of relief.

The night had been fun—and they managed to grab their first subject—one Stu Bennett, aka Wade Barrett—without a fight.

Justin was all smiles as he and Heath brought him inside the house.

"Quick, let's get him upstairs," Justin said, his smile getting wider by the second.

"If you say so," Heath huffed.

They immediately carried him into one of the guest rooms and handcuffed him to the bed—not that he could get away anyway.

"What's with the smiles?" Heath asked.

"He's built like a god," Justin replied. "He'll be an asset to us for sure."

"I know," Heath agreed. "But how?"

"He'll be useful when we're hunting—he's known for being cruel toward his victims. Then maybe later, when he's proven himself, he'll be turned."

Heath stroked his chin. "Sounds promising."

"I promise," Justin replied. "Everything will be fine."

A few hours later, Wade began to stir from his drunken haze. "What the—I'm not back at my house. What the fuck's going on here?"

Heath and Justin immediately ran into the room to see a confused Wade looking taking in his surroundings.

"Again, you bastards, I'm NOT at my place, am I? Answer me now."

"No," Justin said. "You're at our place. You passed out at the club, and we thought it best to bring you back here to recuperate."

"Before sending you on your way," Heath lied.

"Of course," Justin added.

"Sure, and I'm a monkey's uncle," Wade muttered. "Why did you really bring me here?"

"We really did bring you here to recuperate," Justin said. "You were so wasted last night, it wasn't even funny."

"I see," Wade grumbled again. "So, are you going to really tell me why I'm here, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Oh, so we've got a real tough one here," Heath snickered. "How about we show him how tough we can be?"

"I think that can be in order," Justin agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked, clearly puzzled out of his mind.

"You see, you gorgeous piece of man," Heath began, "we need you here."

"What he means," Justin continued, "is that we were watching you since you walked into the bar last night. And we've wanted you ever since."

"Again, what the fuck?" Wade growled. "Wanted me?"

"Maybe we'd better show him what we mean," Heath suggested, his fangs bared.

"Good idea," Justin said, baring his fangs.

"Oh, dear Lord," Wade stammered in shock.

"What? The big, bad Wade Barrett is scared?" Justin teased.

"Not scared—more like amused. Take those things out of your mouth before I punch them out," Wade threatened. "And how do you know who I am?"

"I hate to tell you this, but they're not fake," Heath said, ignoring the question.

Wade's eyes widened. "You're really—?"

"Yes, vampires. The only ones in our families," Heath replied.

"How is it that those aren't fake?" Wade asked.

"Because they're not," Justin said. "Want a demonstration?"

"Why ask," Heath grumbled, "when you can just show him?"

"Of course," Justin smiled, taking one of the taller man's wrists. "I can do that."

"So can I," Heath growled, sinking his fangs into the other wrist.

Wade howled in pain. "I should have known there was something _different_ about you two. Don't kill me."

Justin grinned at him as blood dripped down his chin. "Aww, poor baby. He wants us to let him live."

Heath glanced at Justin. "We can arrange that."

"Anyway," Justin interrupted, a sneer on his angelic face. "To answer your question as to how we know who you are, we do watch the news, you know. You murdered a man in a bar in your hometown of Manchester—very impressive. You're a hardened criminal—a monster, so to say. And I, for one, like that."

"And we like you," Heath agreed.

"So where do I fit into all this?" Wade asked.

"That's a good question. You're good at kidnapping and torturing innocent people. You make people cringe at the sound of your name," Justin said.

"Yep, and they also cringe at the sight of you," Heath replied, running a finger down Wade's chest.

"And I admire that strength," Justin murmured. "That's what we need."

"Hm, what's in this for me?" Wade asked.

"Getting into the hottest clubs every night," Heath began.

"Luring the hottest women to their doom and gloom," Justin said.

"All the tormenting and torturing you can handle, plus all the bloodshed you can take," Heath continued.

"I'm liking this," Wade replied. "Do I get turned? I want that as well."

"You have to earn it," Justin said.

"Trust me, it'll take a while," Heath added. "Just do what you're good at. Then we'll talk."

"Agreed," Wade replied. "When do I start?"

"Whenever you're ready to," Justin said.

"I'm ready to wreak some havoc," Wade murmured. "Why did you think I came to South Africa?"

"A change of pace and another place to commit crimes," Justin snickered.

"Exactly."

"Before we get you started," Heath said, "we've got plans for you."

Wade gulped. "What's that now?"

"For starters," Justin began, "Heath and I need to have dinner."

"And let me guess, I'm the appetizer?" Wade muttered.

"Of course," Heath replied, his fangs bared once again.

"Why so sad, beautiful?" Justin asked. "We're not killing you."

"Do with me what you will," a reluctant Wade muttered.

"And that we shall," Heath replied. "Seducing you is more like it. It won't hurt, maybe a pinch, but it won't hurt."

"Fuck the niceties," Justin growled, his fangs burrowing into Wade's neck. "Just eat. We need our energy."

Heath shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Wade moaned. "Not too much. I need my strength too. I can't break anyone's neck if I'm weak because of blood loss."

"Oh, hush," Justin chastised. "We're not going to drain you."

"Just how many necks have you broken?" Heath asked.

"One too many—and most of the time, I've been shot," Wade replied.

"You're mad," Justin replied, laughing.

"Absofuckinglutely," Heath said.

"Mmm," Justin groaned. "You taste good. I think I can taste your strength right now."

"Well, don't take too much of it. I need some too," Heath hissed.

"Well, don't bloody fight over me," Wade snapped. "I think it's time you two stopped now anyway. I'll be dead if you don't."

Heath and Justin backed off. "True. Sorry, mate."

"Now untie me. You can't keep me here and expect me to do anything."

"Heath, you heard him, let's take off the handcuffs," Justin ordered.

"Ahh," Wade groaned. "That's better. And I guess you want me to stay here with you two?"

"If you want," Heath said.

"What time is it?" Justin asked.

"Six o'clock."

"Damn," Heath sighed. "The time flies when you're having fun."

"Who said the fun had to end?" Wade asked, pulling Justin to his feet.

Justin smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll find out," Wade told him.

"This should be interesting," Heath muttered.

"It's for you too," Wade assured him.

"What're you playing at?" Heath asked, confused. "I'll need to take it into consideration."

"I know what your other intentions are with me," Wade confessed. "And I saw Heath giving it to one of the _male _dancers at Cool Runnings the other night. Have you two always swung both ways?"

Heath glanced at Justin. "He's onto us."

"Yes," Justin said. "We have. We've had plenty of lovers, but you're the icing on the cake."

"And you just happened to know I'd be in Bloemfontein?" Wade questioned.

"Heath's ingenious idea," Justin said, rolling his eyes.

"I read about the kidnapping in the paper. Why else does anyone who is anyone come to South Africa?" Heath retorted.

"Only to get away because they won't be found when it comes to someone turning up in other countries," Wade replied.

"Exactly," Heath said. "True, I'd seen you walk in. But I left that to Justin while I went to enjoy the dancer I lured to the back of the club. I figured you'd be perfect."

"Like I said, your strength is what attracted me most," Justin repeated. "We need that. Supernatural strength alone won't cut it."

"Hm," Wade murmured. "Enough of that. I understand."

"Uh oh," Justin said. "He's up to something."

"Damn right I am," Wade replied. "Since you want my body so much—and I don't blame you—how about this? Your dungeon needs filling with oversexed victims—so why don't we go get some now? And afterward, you can continue taking your time with me."

Justin's eyes twinkled. "I like that idea."

Heath smiled. "As do I. Let's go."

"Where, though?" Wade asked.

"Anyone up for the 9Bar?" Justin asked.

"I'm up for anywhere, just as long as I get his dick tonight," Heath growled.

"Let's go, then," Wade said to them. "I'll get my driver to come through."

"Go make the call," Justin ordered.

Wade pulled out his phone. "Salvo? Sorry about not getting home last night. The guys I met took me to their place until I was in a reasonable state."

"That's okay, boss," the driver replied. "I had a feeling you'd met people and hung with them. Am I taking you and your friends out somewhere tonight?"

"Pietermaritzburg. The 9Bar and then Crowded House after that. Is it possible to do both?"

"Of course, boss. Where are you? Cape Town?"

"Yep."

"Give me the address and I'll be there in an hour."

Wade gave him the address and then hung up. "Okay, he'll be here in an hour."

"Good," Heath said. "I'm going to get changed. You two should also change."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Into what? I have nothing with me—you two kidnapped me—everything is at my condo in Jo'burg."

"I have something I think you'd like," Justin said, dragging him behind him. "But first, a shower."

"And you'd better elaborate on your plans with us," Heath added.

"You'll find out," was all Wade would say.

An hour finally passed, and Salvo finally arrived to take them into Pietermaritzburg. Once they got there, Wade gave him a pickup time and informed him that there would be a few others joining them for the evening.

"Am I dropping you all in Cape Town?"

"You are. I will call when we're ready."

"Have fun, boss."

When he left, Wade turned to Heath and Justin. "Where to first?"

"9Bar."

Once they got to the 9Bar, they were immediately ushered in by the bouncer, who smiled and told them to have fun.

"Now," Wade murmured, "where to begin?"

"Right there—check out the gals over there," Justin said, pointing to the bar.

Wade licked his lips. "I think that's in order. I'll get a booth set up. You get those ladies to come over and have drinks with us."

"Perfect," Heath remarked, looking at the group of men next to the women sitting at the bar. "Can we have them too?"

"Now, now," Justin scolded. "Let's not be hasty."

"Who's being hasty? I was just looking at the guys next to them," Heath argued.

"They do smell good from here," Justin replied, his mouth watering.

"Oh, good Lord," Wade muttered, glaring at them. "You'll get us thrown out of here, I bet. Stop that. Our booth awaits."

"Yes, mother," they said, sticking their tongues out at him.

Wade rolled his eyes again. "Bloody hell, invite the whole group over. We'll figure things out after."

"Yay!" Heath yelled. "I'll go over there now."

"You're not going there by yourself. You'll have all the men to yourself," Justin argued.

"Why not? I'm hungry," Heath shot back.

"Didn't you feed when we were at home?" Justin asked him.

"I did."

"But then you're still hungry?" Wade asked. "Poor babies. I'll make sure you're fed when we get this lot home."

"I knew he was a keeper," Heath said, heading for the bar.

"I'd better keep him in line," Justin replied, heading behind Heath.

"What a liar," Wade muttered, watching Justin head in the other direction.

Shame he was right. Justin made a beeline for the back of the bar. When he was in Wade's sights again, he had his fangs buried in the throat of one of the female bartenders.

"Mmm, delicious," he growled. "Pure, just the way I like it."

"Don't kill me," the girl whimpered.

"Never," Justin promised.

Heath, on the other hand, returned to the booth with the group from the bar in tow. "Where'd he go?"

"What do you think he's doing?" Wade asked.

"Figures," Heath sighed.

"Drinks all around?" Wade asked.

"I'm glad you're all here. How about we take the party back to our place?" Justin asked, walking toward the booth.

"Right after the drinks," Wade assured him. "Heath, a word."

"Right-o, boss," Heath said, walking up to Wade.

"Do you have your 'potion' that you used on me?" Wade asked him.

"Yeah. I ordered a round of Bloody Marys. Dump the stuff in there," Heath replied, handing him a packet of green liquid.

"Good. Get Justin to start working on it," Wade ordered.

"Of course. You call your driver as soon as they pass out," Heath replied.

"Definitely."

By the time the drinks had been finished, the whole group had passed out. Wade immediately grabbed his phone and called Salvo, who arrived within minutes.

When the intended victims were safely stowed into the car, they sped off toward Cape Town and to the house.

Once at the house, they were immediately taken to the basement and chained to the walls.

After they finished securing the group in the basement, Wade, Heath, and Justin sat in the study, working out the plans for yet another hunt.

"We'll hit Durban next," Justin said. "Afterward, maybe even Pretoria. No one ever misses anyone there."

"Sounds good to me," Heath replied, a smile on his face. "And after that?"

"After that," Wade began, "we figure things out. We do need to hit all the places that have nightclubs."

A few hours later, the captives in the basement began to wake up from their drug induced sleep.

"Where are we?"


	6. Blood, Sex, and Drugs

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write. Had another case of writer's block that needed to be taken care of.

What exactly do you get when you have two very high vampires and a very high Englishman? Two very oversexed creatures of the night...and their equally oversexed blood slave...read on to find out what else happens.

As usual, read and review!

Chapter 6- Blood, Sex, and Drugs

"Where are we?"

Wade, Heath, and Justin stood in the doorway leading to the basement.

All three of them had wicked grins on their faces as they looked at their victims.

"Oh, look," Justin purred. "They're awake."

"Yeah," Wade replied, the grin never leaving his face. "Have a nice sleep?"

"What the hell is going on?" one of the partygoers shouted.

"Oh, you'll see," Heath said, his fingers drumming against the wall. "You're in for quite a surprise."

"What is that?" one of the girls asked.

"Do shut up," Justin growled, slapping the girl dead in her face.

"Paul!" Heath hissed. "Stop hitting the food."

"Food?" the whole group shouted. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh, for the love of Pete," Wade yelled over the noise. "Shut up."

There was complete silence.

"Can we eat now?" Justin hissed.

"Go on," Wade replied, his smile fading. "Dig in."

"What?" the partygoers shouted. "Eat?"

"Hell yeah," Justin growled. "Who wants some?"

"Like you say," Heath began, "fuck the niceties. In fact, fuck everything sugarcoated. Let's eat. I want to get back to seducing our tall, dark, and handsome over there."

"Well," Wade murmured, "that's a nice way to describe me. But, do me a favor already. _Kill_ them all. Now."

It was only a matter of seconds later that the room began to fill with screams.

From his seat on the basement steps, Wade watched the madness unfurl before him. "Amazing."

"Delicious," Heath snarled, tearing into another of their victims.

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "These are some prime choice meals. I won't be hungry for another three weeks."

"Glad I could help," Wade replied.

"We owe you one, dude," Heath told him.

"Definitely," Justin replied through a bloody mouth.

"Ugh," Wade muttered. "Close your mouth, man. You're getting blood all over the place."

Justin could only respond by sticking an equally bloody tongue at him.

"Why are you doing this?" the remaining victims cried out.

"Because we need to," Justin replied. "Not because we have to."

"You're monsters!" another victim yelled.

"No shit they are," Wade muttered.

"We may be monsters," Heath said, "but at least we're monsters who are getting what's theirs."

"Even if it means to kill others," Justin added.

"But what—?"

"Shut up already," Heath snarled, snapping the last of the group's neck in two. "Ahh, much better."

"You know what would probably make this even better?" Wade asked.

"What? Weed?" Justin joked.

"Hell yeah," Heath said. "That would make anything better."

"So," Wade began, "I was thinking that I managed to get this whole stash of marijuana through Tambo without being checked. So, I figured, why not share it?"

"Shit, pass some here already," Justin said, smirking.

"Clean yourselves off while I dispose of these," Wade ordered. "Then we'll smoke this shit."

"Perfect," Justin said. "Come on, Heath. We're going to have a good time tonight."

"Oh, yeah we are," Heath agreed. "We'll be back."

While they went to change, Wade began hauling bodies into the furnace.

And what a tedious task that was.

"God," he grumbled, "this is such hard work. Good thing I'm used to doing all this. They definitely don't teach you this when you work as a marine biologist."

"You were a marine biologist?" Justin asked, clearly amazed that the tall piece of man before him could ever waste his time in a laboratory.

"Yeah. I guess science is in my blood," Wade confessed.

"That's something. I took up sports nutrition, personal training, and graphic web design," Justin said. "Fun stuff—but not fun when you feed on your clients."

"You're something else," Heath muttered. "Professions like that are dangerous for you."

"Me?" Justin asked. "Why?"

Heath huffed. "Because, Paulie, you're most likely to drain clients."

"Whatever," Justin muttered.

"So what if he did? No one tracked him down," Wade shouted over the bickering vampires. "Or did someone find you?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "No one found out it was me, okay?"

"But what are we going to do now, since we snatched a huge group of teenagers from the club?" Heath asked.

"I dunno—ask Tall, Dark, and Beautiful over here," Justin said.

"Frankly, I dunno either," Wade replied.

"Maybe we should take a bit of a breather," Justin suggested.

"Yeah, let the cops pull their little investigation together and then do it all over again," Heath grumbled.

"Well, then, what the bloody—oops, wrong time to say that—what the hell do you suggest?" Wade inquired.

"Yes, very wrong time to say that," Heath chastised. "I think we should just snatch one or two people—until the craziness wears off."

"That's if it does," Justin and Wade reminded him.

"It will," Heath assured them. "Now divide that weed up and let's get to smoking."

A few minutes later, after the basement had been cleared of any signs of blood and bodies, the trio began smoking the _entire_ brick of marijuana.

"Mmm," Justin murmured. "Shit like this could only be grown in one place—and one place alone."

"Weed farm in Westchester County?" Heath snickered.

"Hell yeah," Wade replied. "I know a girl who grows this out in Mamaroneck. And she sucks my dick real good too."

"Is that Lorine?" Justin asked. "I know Lorine. She gives good head all the time."

"Lorine Kostmozek?" Heath murmured. "She grew up in Pineville with me. I didn't know she moved to New York."

"The one and the same."

"Hm, I wondered what happened to her all these years," Heath said.

"Apparently, she moved there 3 years ago," Wade told him. "And she gets the seeds from some dude she knows in Connecticut."

"Victor Pastorelli," Heath said. "I know him too...he was from Morgantown, but he and Lorine dated on and off for a couple of years."

"Hm," was all Wade and Justin could say.

"But anyway," Heath said. "Enough talk about her. Let's smoke this shit."

And smoke they did—right into the next day.

They were completely high as kites by the time the entire package was done—and also very horny.

"So now what?" Justin asked.


End file.
